million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
To…
To… is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 03 single. The song is performed by Konomi Baba and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written, composed and arranged by KOH. Track List #Come on a Tea Party! #Manpuku Shigoku Full Course (満腹至極フルコォス) #Only One Second #To… #SING MY SONG PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Nee amaete mite mo ii? Kono koi ga hontou dato tsutaete mitai no Sono isshun wa uso tsuite itemo ii kara Yasashiku gyutto dakishimete Yogaakeru mae ni kiku kimi to futari KAASUTEREO Joshuseki wa jidouteki tayoreru yokogao ga ii Ureshisa to setsunasa no RIZUMU kizamu yubisaki MIRAA-goshi me ga atte awatete me o sorashita Kawaii ne to iwaretemo mada sunao ni yorokobenai datte Imouto mitaku omoun desho? Kore ijou mitsumenai de... Nee amaete mitemo ii? Kono koi ga hontou dato tsutaete mitai no Sono hitotoki wa fuzaketari wa nashida yo Sugao no mama de itai Nee yowasa o misetemo ii? Kono koi ga honmono to kanjite hoshii kara Sono isshun wa uso tsuite itemo ii kara Yasashiku gyutto dakishimete Madogoshi no asayake ga futari tsutsumu bessekai Junbi shita kotoba datte umaku hanasenaku naru Kaerimichi kikaretemo ima shoujiki ni iitakunai datte Tsugi no yakusoku mada ittenai desho? Kizuite hanarenai de... Nee wagamama shitemo ii? Kono koiwazurai o mitsukete hoshii no Sono hitotoki wa nigawarai wa nashida yo Sunao na mama de itai Nee namida o misetemo ii? Kono mune no negai o kanaete hoshii kara Sono isshun wa yubisaki de sotto nugutte Yasashiku gyutto dakishimete WINKAA kodou to kasanaru saigo no magarikado de Nazeda ka kimi no koe mo sabishisou ni omoeta Ah sou dato ii na... Nee amaete mitemo ii? Kono koi ga hontou dato tsutaete mitai no Sono hitotoki wa fuzaketari wa nashida yo Sugao no mama de itai Nee yowasa o misetemo ii? Kono koi ga honmono to kanjite hoshii kara Sono isshun wa uso tsuite itemo ii kara Yasashiku gyutto dakishimete Gyutto dakishimete ite ne... |-| Kanji= ねぇ甘えてみてもいい？ この恋が本当だと伝えてみたいの その一瞬は嘘ついていてもいいから 優しく　ギュッと抱きしめて 夜が明ける前に聴く　君と2人カーステレオ 助手席は自動的　頼れる横顔がいい 嬉しさと切なさの　リズム刻む指先 ミラー越し目が合って　慌てて目をそらした 可愛いねと言われてもまだ　素直に喜べないだって 妹みたく思うんでしょ？　これ以上見つめないで... ねぇ甘えてみてもいい？ この恋が本当だと伝えてみたいの そのひと時はふざけたりは無しだよ 素顔のままでいたい ねぇ弱さを見せてもいい？ この恋が本物と感じて欲しいから その一瞬は嘘ついていてもいいから 優しく　ギュッと抱きしめて 窓越しの朝焼けが2人包む別世界 準備した言葉だって　上手く話せなくなる 帰り道聞かれても今　正直に言いたくないだって 次の約束まだ言ってないでしょ？気づいて離れないで... ねぇわがまましてもいい？ この恋煩いを　見つけてほしいの そのひと時は苦笑いは無しだよ 素直なままでいたい ねぇ涙を見せてもいい？ この胸の願いを叶えて欲しいから その一瞬は指先でそっと拭って 優しく　ギュッと抱きしめて ウィンカー鼓動と重なる　最後の曲がり角で 何故だか君の声も　寂しそうに思えた Ah　そうだと　いいな... ねぇ甘えてみてもいい？ この恋が本当だと伝えてみたいの そのひと時はふざけたりは無しだよ 素顔のままでいたい ねぇ弱さを見せてもいい？ この恋が本物と感じて欲しいから その一瞬は嘘ついていてもいいから 優しく　ギュッと抱きしめて ギュッと抱きしめていてね... |-| English= Hey, can I try to be pampered? I want to express that this love is real In that instant, I don't mind if you don't mean it so please hug me tightly and kindly Before day breaks, I listened to a car stereo with you I sat on the front passenger seat automatically; your reliable side face looked nice My fingers beat out the rhythm of happiness and pain I met your eyes through the mirror and turned my eyes away from getting flustered You said I'm cute, yet I still can't be happy honestly, that's because Do you think of me as your sister? Don't look at me anymore... Hey, can I try to be pampered? I want to express that this love is real In that short moment, you can't play a joke on me I want to be myself Hey, can I show you my weakness? I want you to feel that this love is genuine In that instant, I don't mind if you don't mean it So please hug me tightly and kindly The sunlight through the window enveloped us two in another world I couldn't say well the words I even prepared I don't want to tell you straight up how to get back home, that's because You still haven't promised the next date, right? Please realize that and don't leave... Hey, can I be selfish? I want you to find out this lovesick In that short moment, you can't give me a bitter smile I want to stay honest Hey, can I show you my tears? I want you to grant this heart's wish In that instant, please softly wipe them off with your finger and hug me tightly and kindly My heartbeats overlapped with the turn signal at the last corner Your voice sounded lonely for some reason, too. Ah, I hope that is the case... Hey, can I try to be pampered? I want to express that this love is real In that short moment, you can't play a joke on me I want to be myself Hey, can I show my weakness? I want you to feel that this love is genuine In that instant, I don't mind if you don't mean it So please hug me tightly and kindly Keep hugging me tightly... Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 03 (sung by: Konomi Baba)